callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cliffside
, Japan |terrain = Jungle |modes = All |console = mp_shrine |singleplayer = Blowtorch & Corkscrew |minimap = }} Cliffside is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War which is set in a Pacific jungle setting and takes place on a Japanese cliffside next to the ocean. The level is fairly large and is conducive to snipers, as they can usually see from one end of the map to the other. However, the map has plenty of cover in the form of foliage, bunkers, and rocks. Japanese snipers get an advantage on this level due to their far superior camouflage suits. They can easily blend in with many types of foliage throughout the level. This map is based on the single-player mission "Blowtorch & Corkscrew." Structure There are five main sections in this map. *Cliff: Located on the north side, it has some cover in the way of rocks and broken walls. It is possible to jump off the cliff, which will result in a suicide. The east end holds a bunker, which is normally used for camping. *Waterfall: On the east side there is a waterfall. It is surrounded by elevated ground, which can be used for sniping, though it normally goes unused because it is so out of the way. This is the least active part of the map. *Ruins: The south side holds ruins of what seem to be a shrine, which offers cover for snipers. A small, overgrown path leads to the ruins of a bunker, which also provides good cover. *Platform: The west side is a platform with cargo boxes on it which is usually used as a sniping spot early in the game, before it starts getting flanked. *Mausoleum: Located just north of the middle of the map is a mausoleum. It is the most enclosed section of the map and is a somewhat popular camping spot. Trivia *In spectator mode, in a bunker a very unsettling whisper can be heard. It appears to be the same whispering man when the player gets the Ray Gun on "Little Resistance". *This map is modeled after "Blowtorch and Corkscrew" which is on Okinawa but if the player looks out at the ocean, he/she can see the same ships from "Little Resistance" which is on Peleliu Island, not Okinawa. Also, it appears to be midday with clear weather while in "Blowtorch and Corkscrew" is was in the evening during a rainstorm. It is possible that the ships seen off the coast of the map are there to provide artillery/rocket strikes to the Americans fighting on the cliff top. This would explain the destroyed bunker near the waterfall. Also, they could be part of the vast American invasion armada that was assembled for the invasion of Okinawa, and are currently offloading supplies onto the beach below. *It is possible to reach the tops of many tall rock formations throughout this map. This tactic is often exploited by snipers. However, it takes time to reach the top. In other words, one can occasionally find an enemy constantly jumping against a rock formation in an attempt to reach the top. This makes them easy targets. *There is significantly less foliage on the Wii version than on the other consoles due to lack of RAM. *The boats off of the coast of this map are identical to the ones in Sub Pens, right down to their identification number, 78. *While in spectate mode if the player goes down to the beachhead and look around there are USN pouches in the water. There is also a barrel in the water. It will explode after two shots. *In spectator mode, if one goes into the water for a few seconds then comes back up, the screen will ripple as if the character was coming out of water. *Also in spectator mode, one can get a good sense in the size of this map. Go past the cliff, and onward passing the ships in the water. The end of the map will take the player out so far, looking back at the cliff is covered in fog and no longer visible. *Even though the setting takes place in Okinawa, the user plays as Marine Raiders. This is strange because they were disbanded in early 1944. This is probably because Treyarch did not want to make another faction with the same skins as Marine Raiders. *If using a Flamethrower, a player can incinerate the foliage throughout the map, but only in the Xbox, PS3 and PC versions, as the Wii cannot support this level of graphics. *The crashed Zero in the map looks as if it just landed there rather than crashing, much like the C130 from Afghan. *Effects file of this level is mentioned in the script of canceled Lagoon level, however, it is commented. *Near one of the bunkers, a wolf or a dog's howl can be heard. Glitches *If the player gets on top of the rope on the edge of the cliff, one can see a puddle at the bottom. If the player jumps in the puddle, that player will not die and will sink into the map. The player can then walk around under the map and kill people, while they cannot kill them. (This glitch does not appear to work on the Xbox 360 version. Whether this is a matter of platform, or if the glitch has been fixed since release, is unknown.) *In the Wii version, players can phase through the windows in the western-most bunker (near the initial Japanese spawn point). This allows the player to hide in a deeper room of the bunker. There is a drawback to this; it is also the bunker in which the dogs spawn. *In the Wii version it is possible to slip beneath the map by jumping up and down on the crease of a large rock near the cliffside portion of the map. This glitch is very easy to do and often results in entire teams fighting underneath the map. *On the Wii version in the west part of the map, the player can get on top of a large rock and use this as a sniping spot, the drawback to being there is there is no cover and they are out in the open. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Maps